Running From Reality
by BellsyBoo
Summary: Isabella Rose has led a horrible life until a terrible train-crash throws her into the events of her favourite book; Twilight...
1. Escaping a Bad Life

**Hello my lovely, little readers! I've got ya'll a new story! (All: Yaaayy! Okaay, maybe not!) But seriously; I really wanna' thank you soooo much for all of your amazing reviews! You make me really happy! **

**But anyhoo, of course, I being I, managed to delete the story ****_six _****times (Yes I said ****_SIX_****!) before managing to post it... If this one posts! (Pleeaasee dooooo!)**

**Sooo, here's the story! Sorry for any mistakes; review and tell me if you find any! **

**Soo, actually here's the story...**

* * *

**Running Away From Reality...**

I had to get away; being here just brought back too many memories. Bad memories, like mom dying, the car crash and even dad leaving. So here I was saying goodbye to my home town, Barnet, London. I didn't know where I was going, only that I had my passport, a world map and I stash of money. I wasn't staying here a day longer.

I gave the dirty, smelly town a silent final goodbye before turning and hopping onto the train and not looking back. I didn't really care where the train took me, my life couldn't get much worse than it already was, so what was there to lose?

On the train, there were no seats left, apart from an old woman, smiling up at me with wide, expectant eyes. Quite a few of her teeth were missing and her hair looked _slightly_ out of control.

'No thank you!' I murmured to myself and leant against the metal rail instead.

About ten minutes into the journey, I pulled out my tatty, second-hand copy of _Twilight. _Boy, did I love this book, but I was so incredibly jealous of Bella! Can't she see she has a perfect life? Apart from the fact her life is in danger every five minutes! She has a _family_! A loving, caring 'I'll always be there for you' family. The only thing I longed for.

Right... Now I'm jealous of a fictional character! What is wrong with me?

You're probably wondering about me now, my life story, my childhood, my first word, my first kiss; but seriously, there really there isn't really that much to tell. My name is Isabella Rose, I hate it! It's so dainty and girly. I'm seventeen years old as of yesterday. I have lived in England all my life. I have long, blonde hair, brown eyes which they say is rare? I'm a little below average height. My step-brother has been in jail for five years and won't be coming out any time soon. My father left us as soon as he found out my mother was pregnant with a _girl_. How charming. And my mother died. The day before my birthday. I am obviously a major fan of _Twilight_! Team Edward all the way! And that's around it, I'm afraid! Told you there wasn't much to me.

That's when a loud scream interrupted my thoughts. A woman of around thirty was clutching her face and screaming blue murder. I couldn't make sense of her screaming. Was she in pain? She didn't look pregnant or anything. That's when someone else behind me joined in with her. Then most of the passengers were screaming. A few of them were pointing towards the window, so I turned to see what was happening. But I couldn't see anything apart from the blinding white headlights. Of another train. Coming towards us...

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffy?**

**Sorry my chapters are short, but do you like? Yes, no, it was okay? How can I improve? Next chapter will be up soon! (If this one uploads!) **

**Oooohh, there's a blue button at the bottom of this page! What does it do? Oooohh! It's a magical button! Maybe I should write a magic code 'telling the author how to improve or whats good about her story?' Okaay, guys! I'm gonna press the button and hope for unicorns!... (To be continued!)...**


	2. Waking Up to Twilight

**Heeyy, guys! Still reading? Good! Hope you liked the last chapter! You know the drill now guys: Review and tell me what cha' think of my stories! Pleeasee? Pretty please?**

**Okay, so anyways, if you don't understand anything that's going on in this story, review and I'll reply and try to explain! **

**Okaay... Behold The Magnificent Chapter Two!**

* * *

"Bella," A soft voice called. "Bella, honey. You awake yet?"

I moaned. Where was I? I opened one eye sleepily and quickly shut it again. The sun shining through the window was blinding. It reminded me of... The train, meaning I must be in hospital, or dead. But probably in hospital.

The door opened slowly revealing a woman with short brown hair, laugh lines and childlike eyes.

"Oh, Bella, honey. C'mon! You have to wake up now." I peeked through my eyelashes again to find that the woman was speaking to me. In response to her request I sat up. Even though my name was Isabella I usually went by Izzy. That's when it clicked; 'She must be a nurse.' I thought. Makes more sense than any of my other conclusions.

"Bella, you gotta' get up or you'll miss the plane," Wait, what plane? Was she still talking to me? Yep.

"Aww, sweetie. You don't have to go Forks, you can stay with me and Phil if you wanna?" These places and names started to ring some distant bells. That's when I realised 'Forks' was where Bella moved to and 'Phil' was Bella's step-father. What a coincidence!

"Bella, you know Charlie can't wait to see you, he won't be too happy if you miss the flight and he has to wait any longer, will he?" What? My dad was still alive? And I was going to see him!

"How is he alive?" I asked, my voice croaky from sleep.

The woman who somehow reminded me of the description of 'Renee' in _Twilight _laughed lightly.

"Forks weather isn't that bad, honey!" She giggled.

"Hmmm" I murmured. This was really confusing me. First I wake up in this strange place, then I get reminded of one of the characters from my favourite book, after that I get told that the father I've never met is in Forks, also where a character from my favourite book moves. I also get two other character names from Twilight; Phil and Charlie. And now I'm getting called 'Bella'. I've got a feeling this isn't just a coincident. Time for an investigation.

"Errmmm, how long will the flight take?" I ask.

"Well, it's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, then around an hour from Seattle to Port Angeles, and then it'll take another hour from Port Angeles to Forks, Sweetie."

"Oh." I was really confused. This couldn't just be a coincident, there was more to it than that. Maybe time for one more experiment.

'Renee' was walking out of the room so I needed to hurry up before she left.

"Er, mom?" I asked. My new 'accent' made me sound different. So American! 'Renee' turned around immediately.

"Yes, Bella?" I bit my lip quickly to stop me from gasping.

"I, erm, I love you, mom." I stuttered, almost cringing at my accent.

"Aww, baby. I love you too, and I'm gonna' miss you so much." She pulled me in for a quick hug then left me to go get ready.

As I walked into my en Suite I noticed a tall mirror. Staring back at me was a different girl. A girl with pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair, a slim figure and a permanently worried look on her face. It took me a minute or so to realise that that girl was me. I was Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan...

* * *

**Okaay, first of all; no offense to anyone with an American accent! **

**Second; I bet you never saw this one coming... Review! (My way of saying 'Surprise!)**


	3. Walking Towards Torture

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you wanted me to keep Isabella Rose as Isabella Rose, and I'm really sorry! But... fear not! Her personality will be kept the same, she will still make her own decisions; not follow the plot of ****_Twilight, _****because that would basically be re-writing ****_Twilight_**** and what would be the point in that?**

**Anyhoo; one of you had a question about where I got the character 'Isabella Rose' from? Well here's your answer;**

**My name is Isabella and my best friend's second name is Rose. I would describe 'Isabella Rose's' personality as shy; but can be confident to get things done. That again relates to me and my best friend. I'm the shy one, she's the confident 'let's get things done' one!**

**Anyhoo; here's your third chapter!..**

* * *

I'm stumbling around Port Angeles Airport, searching for someone who was supposed to be my father; Charlie.

Suddenly I felt two thick arms around me and almost screamed, you can't really blame me; I am in a world where vampires and werewolves exist. After about five seconds of my silent panic attack, I realize it is just Charlie. Phew!

In the car, me and 'my new father' chatter on about random things like the weather. Predictable much? But then fall silent. This gives me time to think.

My first thought is of how long I'll be staying here in Forks. Will it be long enough to meet the Cullens? Wait... Do I want too?

'Yes, you do.' Says my confident half, and I know she's right. Ever since I'd read _Twilight _I'd been a little jealous of Bella, and now I was living her life, and most of that life contained the Cullens.

The more I thought of my favourite vampire family, the more excited I got; I tried to stop myself, I didn't want to get my hopes up too high. For all I knew - I could only be here for an hour, maybe not even that.

I then changed to wondering about why I'm here. It's a good thing, of course! But still... What brought me here? Was the 'old me' dead? Or is this a dream, like in 'The Wizard of Oz'? I'm so confused, but also so grateful. I'm living every _Twilight_ fan's dream I realized.

When Charlie slowed down, I checked the window for my new home, for however long it might be. The house was a nice two-bedroomer. Only one bathroom. But that was fine by me; I might not even be here long enough to use it.

Parked next to Charlie's cruiser, was the truck. I almost leapt with happiness! Somebody, somebody who loved me, had bought me a present. Not a 'It's your birthday/Christmas and I'm related to you so I have to' present; a kind, genuine present. I most have been glowing with happiness as Charlie looked at me and smiled, glad that I liked it.

"So you like it, huh?" He smirked, maybe he had expected some sort of teenage tantrum.

"Sure, dad, it's great. Thanks." I gave him an awkward hug and he messed up my hair.

Charlie carried my very few bags up to my room, and then left me. Bella was right; he didn't hover. But that was fine by me, I still needed sometime to think.

That night, I didn't cry like Bella did. I smiled, I thanked who-ever or what-ever it was that sent me here. I needed to think up a name for that guy, at the moment I had taken to calling him 'Notsurewho-Notsurewhat'. Great name, huh?

**~*The Next Morning*~**

Oh. My. God. Bella was so right; this school is tiny - only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-eight - students. How am I going to cope? That's when I remember Eric, then Mike, not forgetting Jessica or Lauren. Help me!

I bravely open the door to my old, rusty truck, step out, and take my first step towards torture (Recently re-named as school)...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I was gonna' do Bella's school day, but seriously...**

**It's 12:30am.**

**I'm tired. **

**I want my bed!**

**But... Because I love you *COUGH*And you love me too and are going to review!*COUGH* I'll put another chapter up tomorrow, deal?**

**Okay guys, so it's the end of another chapter, I'm guessing you know the drill by now:**

**Review, review, review, review! (Woooah, it 'Review' starts to look weird if you type it more than twice!)**

**Anyways, byee!**

**P.S - I love you. (Sorry guys, I've just always wanted to say/write that!)**

**PP.S - Review! :P**


	4. Caught By an Angel

I take my first step towards doom, torture, school... I'm running my hands through my new hair, tugging at the ends. I realize what I'm doing and stop; I really don't want to look like a mad person on my first day.

I feel my heart speed up at that thought, my first day of school... Eric... Lauren... Jessica... The Cullens... THE CULLENS! Oh crap! They're going to be able to hear my heart fluttering every time I look at them... How embarrassing! They're going to think I'm another fan girl of theirs, I really don't want that! How cliche!

I then realize that I've stopped walking and I'm standing in the middle of the car lot. Then I hear the screech of brakes, I look up and see the blue van about to knock me over, that's when I feel myself flying through the air, as I'm flying I turn and see them, the Cullens, all five of them, standing with their mouths open, I scream desperately but no help comes, I hit the ground...

I open one of my eyes slowly and cringe at the bright white lights, you got it, I'm in hospital.

"Isabella?" Says the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Are you an angel?" I ask dumbly.

"I'm afraid I'm not." The voice smiles.

I finally open my other eye and search for the angel, to find one, even though he's wearing a doctors coat and a stethoscope.

"Am I in heaven then?" I ask. There's no way someone so beautiful could be on Earth.

"Isabella, you're in hospital." He explains. "And you're on pain medication."

"Oh..." I'm not thinking about the angel anymore, I'm thinking about the last time I was in hospital, the car crash. That night, lights flashing, sirens screaming, people shouting.

"Isabella, are you okay?" The angel asks.

"Hmmmmmm... Are you sure you're not an angel?" I ask thoughtfully.

"I'm sure," He grins. "Do you remember why you're here?"

"Ummm... I remember seeing five other angels, they looked shocked. Are they okay?" I'm suddenly so worried about the angels, why were they shocked? Were they scared? I need to help the angels! I start to sit up but the room blurs.

"H-help me." I murmur. I can't think straight. I can see the angel rushing towards me, too fast, he blurs as well.

"Isabella, Isabella?"

* * *

I wake up for the second time against the bright lights.

"My head... Ow." I say rubbing it.

"Aaa, Isabella, you're awake. How are you feeling?" My angel asks, but I now recognize him as a doctor. My cheeks burn as I remember our last conversation.

"Um, fine?" I say, but it comes out like a question.

"You said something about your head hurting?" He looks concerned, his forehead creases.

"Yeah," I say lamely.

"Would you like any medication for it?"

"Uh. no, it's not that bad," I smile. "Um... Doctor...?" I realize I don't know what to call him.

"Call me Carlisle." He tells me.

"Okay, why am I here?" I ask, all I can remember is worried angels.

"Well, you were in the school parking lot, when a van skidded towards you. You were hit and you have a broken leg and three broken ribs, as well a sprained wrist. My son managed to catch you, and if he hadn't then I fear that you may have..." He smiles sadly.

"Oh." Is all I can say. Staring at Doctor Carlisle's pale skin and golden eyes, I suddenly realize where I am, and who he is. I'm on the verge of hyperventilation and I can hear my heart monitor going crazy.

"Isabella, what's the matter?" He asks alarmed.

"I... Uh... Remembered... Um... The accident. Er, yeah." I nod my head. "I was ... Traumatic." I lie.

"Right, well you have a visitor, or two... Should I let them in?"

"Sure." I take a deep breath, ready to face somebody else's dad's concerns, but cut short when I realize that almost the whole school is waiting outside. Oh. My. God. They don't even know me yet! I see Charlie at the back, trying to get through the crowd of almost three hundred people.

"Ch- Dad!" I call out and people realize that he was struggling to get to me.

"Oh my goodness, Bella! I'm so sorry! I should have been there, this is totally my fault, but don't you worry, that Tyler boy can kiss goodbye to his licence." He almost yells towards the end. I can see a boy cringing in the crowd. I guess that's Tyler.

"Dad, this really isn't your fault! You don't have to hold my hand everywhere I go, don't take Tyler's licence away, it's not his fault either, if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I was walking in the middle of the road!" Tyler mouths a 'Thank you' to me from the crowd.

"Hmph." Is Charlie's reply.

* * *

After everyone except Charlie has left and I have a bedside table full of flowers and chocolates from people who don't know me, I'm starting to feel sleepy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo." Says my new dad.

"See you, Daddy." I yawn. I stretch and squirm into my blankets and eventually fall into a deep sleep...


End file.
